Hells Sin
by Aryle
Summary: Harry ist ziemlich heruntergekommen und in ein tiefes Loch gefallen, aus dem er wohl nicht wieder so schnell rauskommen wird... wenn überhaupt.


Harry Potter (?)

Hells sin

Summary: Drogen, Straßenkids, Betrug, Leiden, Depressionen (Slash)

Ich sollte doch meine Fanfic Shadowed Darkness weiter schreiben nicht wahr? Ich habe angefangen den 2. Kapitel zu schreiben und hoffe er ist gut.

* * *

Sie suchten jetzt schon seit 2 Jahren nach ihm und waren noch keinen Schritt weiter. Harry war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Einfach weg.

Es musste irgendetwas passiert sein, denn einfach so würde Harry nie verschwienden und seinen Partner zurücklassen.

Und sie hatten jetzt schon non-stop gesucht und ihn immer noch nicht gefunden.

Die Anderern hatten schon aufgegeben ihn jemals wieder lebend zu finden, nurDraco noch nicht. Er war sein Partner.

Ihm ging es immer miserabler seitdem er verschwunden war. Draco hatte sich immer weiter zurüchgezogen.

Er verfuiel in Depressionen, aß immer weniger , sprach kaum mehr, lachte nicht mehr, lächelte nicht mehr und blieb eigentlich die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Nicht mal mehr Tom, Sirius, Lucius und Regulus konnten ihn zum lachen bringen. Er war nichts ohne Harry. Aber er war auf Rache aus. Den er wusste das Dumbledore was mit dem verschwinden von Harry zutun hatte, denn jedes mal wenn Harry, wegen seines Jobs als Söldner auf ihn traf verschlimmerte sich seine Stimmung.

Sie alle hatten Dumbledore schon immer gehasst, denn er war ihr Erzfeind und hatte bei allen irgendetwas nmit der Vergangenheit zu tun.

Sie wussten alle das er etwas damiut zu tun hatte und das brachte das Faß zum überlaufern.

Draco seufzte, er wusste das er suich sehr zurückgezogen hatte, aber ihm fehlte Harry zu sehr, er konnte nicht anders. Er hoffte das sie Harry wieder fanden, auch nach dieser langen Zeit.

Er konnte einfach nicht ohne ihn leben. Nach 2 Jahren hatte er versucht sich selbst um zubringen und sich aus dem leiden zu befreien.

Die Anderen hatten ihn noch rechtzeitig gefundne.

Leider.

Danach hatten sie nur noch versucht ihn vor einem weiteren versuch abzuhalten und ihn zum Essen gebracht, damit er nicht verhungerte.

Am Anfang wollten sie ihn aufmuntern, und dabei sich selbst.

Nach einer Weile hatte er sich wohl zusehr geqwehrt und sie genervt.

Am Ende stand man wohl immer alleine da. Egal was Andere sagen, versprechen, am Ende verliesen sie einen und sorgten sich weiter um sich selbst.

Wenn es einen gut geht, dann sorgt sich jeder um die kleinste Kleinigkeit und es wird um einen gekümmert. Wenn man etwas braucht steht man wieder alleine da. Es gibt dann nur noch Mitleid, was einen wütend werden lässt. Die anderen wissen es machen es aber trotzdem.

So verhält sich jeder, egal was jemand sagt, deshalb gehtr es einen nur langsam besser oder man begeht Selbstmord. Das hatten sie bei ihm ja verhindert.

Draco sah aus dem Fenster an dessen Bank er saß., es war schon Nacht und der Mond schien hindurch. "Hoffentlich kommst du bald wieder zurück Harry. Ich brauch dich immer noch" , flüsterte er leise und seufzte wieder.

* * *

Es wurde jede Nacht kälter, bald würde er erfrierenn wenn er suich keinen Unterschlupf findet. Harry zog seine zerissenen, alten Mantel feste um sich.

Aber er hatte dort einfach weggemusst, er hatte es dort nicht länger ausgehalten. Dumbledore wurde immer schlimmer, er wollte immer alles wissen, musste die kontrolle über alles und jeden haben.

Harry zitterte, er wäre am liebstebn zu Draco gegangen und hätte ihm alles gesagt, aber er war schon zu tief gesunken in den 2 Jahren. das erste Jahr und ein paar Monate hatte er inder "Gefangenschaft" von Dumbledore verbracht. Danachhatte er auf der Straße gelbt, dort war er tiefer gesunken als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

So wollte Draco ihn sicher nicht mehr, und er schämte sich auch. Er war abhängig geworden ...

Was würde Draco nur vonj ihm denken, außerdem hatte r doch sicher schon jemand anderne gefunden. An so etwas sollte er nicht denken, dasmachte ihn nur noch depressiver.

Er hätte früher abhauen sollen, dann wäre vielleicht nichts von dem allen passiert, oder nicht so viel. Jetzt wäre er aber viel lieber im warmen, das wäre schon mal ein Anfang.

Langsam schlief Harry ein. Das war wohl das letzte mal das er die Augen öffnetem, den er war sich sicher wenn er einschlafen würde, würde er erfrieren.

Seine Augen fielen ihm zu und er verfiel in eine Art tiefschlaf. Deswegen hörte er auch nicht, wie nach ein paar Minuiten ein überraschter, erscghrockener, geschockterund auch irgendwie erfreuter Aufruf ertönte.

* * *

Es fühlte sich alles so weich an. Ein Bett? Wie kam er denn hier hin? Harry drehte sich langsam in eine bequwemere Position. Sofort wurde ihm schlecht schwindelig und sein Kopf tat weh. Daraufhin bewegte er sich nicht mehr.

Wer hatte ihn gefunden? Er hörte Stimmen von draußen:

"Ist er schon wach" "Nein ...Ich denke nicht" "Lasst ihn noch ein wenig Ruhen" "Ich will ihn jetzt aber sehen"

Langsam entfernten sich die Stimmen. Er fühlte als ob sein Kopf jeden Moment platzen würde. Wieso mussten sie auch so laut sein?

Er musste ziemlich lange geschlafen haben, denn er fühlte denn drang entweder Drogen zu nehmen oder eine zu Rauchen. Außerdem hatte er die Stimmen erkannt. Es waren Tom, Lucius und Severus, Narcissa, Lily und Sirius und sein Partner: Draco.

Nicht das er sich nicht freute sie wiederzusehen, aber was dachten sie jetzt von ihm besonders Draco.

Harry stöhnte wieder, sein Kopf bring ihn nioch um!

* * *

Draco ging wie so oft spazieren. Nach dem er eine weile gegangen war und in gedanken versunken, bemerkte er eine Bewegung weiter vorne. Sofort schaute er dorthin, was er sah verschlug ihm völlig den Atem "Harry". Draco lief sofort los den er sah das Harry zusammen gesackt war. Draco nahm Harry in sdeine Arme und ging sofort zurück.

"Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht Draco! Wo warst du gewesen ? Wir haben dich schon gesu ...Harry" Sirius' Augen weiteten sich zu einer Tellergröße und er erstarrte vor Schock.

Draco lies keinem Zeit sich zu erholen sondern fragte sofort "Wo ist die Ärtztin die für mich dagewesen war"

Sofort kam auch Sena an, die Ärtztin, die durch das ganze Tumumel aufmerksam wurde. Sie nahm Harry von Draco und brachte ihn sofort in seine altes Zimmer und scheuchte alle anderen raus.

"Wo hast du ihn gefunden" "Wie sieht er so aus" Wurde Draco schon mit Fragen überhäuft. "Ich weiß es nicht" Draco war völlig am Ende mit seinen Nerven. "Haltet doch endlich eure Klappen" Draco setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er räufte sich die Harre und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Sena kam aus dem Zimmer. Jeder sah sie sofort erwartend an, Severus, Narcissa, Lily, Licius, Tom, Sirius, Regulus, Minerva und natürlich auch Draco. Sena seuftzte "Er schläft jetzt und braucht auch sonst viel Ruhe. Er hat verschiedene Drogen genommen, Alkohol und hat entweder an Schlägereien teilgenommen oder wurde verprügelt."

Nach einer Weile konnte Draco es nicht länger aushalten und gin auf Harrys Zimmer Tür zu. "Halt" "Mir reicht es jetzt, ich will ihn sehen" "Du hast es jetzt schon die ganze Zeit ausgehalten, ein bisschen hälst du noch aus."

Sena war sehr besorgt um ihren Patienten. Aber alle redeten darauf. Und das direkt vor seiner Tür

"Ist er schon wach" "Nein...Ich denke nicht." "Lasst ihn noch ein weinig Ruhen." warf Lucius ein. Draco erwiederte "Ich will ihn aber jetzt sehen" Sena wurde es zu viel und sie zog sie weg vom Zimmer.

"Psst" Sie wurden sofort ruhig, denn sie wussten das jetzt eine Predikt kam.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen das keiner meiner Patienten jemals gestört erden, besonders wenn sie Ruhe brauchen! SIe sollen sich doch erholen, wie Night! Oder wollt ihr das er nicht mehr gesund wird?

Nein? Dachte ich es mir! Er wird schreckliche Kopfschmerzen haben wenn er aufwacht und ihm wird es wahrscheinlich insgesamt schlecht gehen! Desto schneller es ihm besser geht, desto schneller könnt ihr ihn sehen!

Also seit Ruhig! Habt ihr es verstanden" Das alles sagte sie in einer tödlich leisen Stimme.

Alle nickten brav und sahen sich an. Sie werden nie wieder eine Ärtztin nicht gehorchen, das scheint tödlich zu sein.

* * *

Lylith

Ich hoffe diese Fanfic war einigemaßen in Ordnung. Sie ist ziemlich alt. Falls noch irgendwelche unbekannten und unerklärten Namen dabei sind, dann entschuldige ich mich dafür, aber die Fanfiction hatte ich vorher ohne HP Charakteren geschrieben.


End file.
